Baby Hammond
by AmandaDaPanda
Summary: Richard Hammonds (from Top Gear) daughter is pregnant, but how will she tell him?


**So I'm trying something new. Just saying now if you are a car enthusiast you may as well stop reading now because this has nothing to do with cars. I have never written anything like this so this is new for me too. Let's just try this...**

Willow Hammond paced around the bathroom. The three white sticks lay on the counter next to the sink. The timer on her phone went off signaling it was time to look at the pregnancy tests. Willow reluctantly looked at the three tests._ "Please be negative, please be negative." _Willow repeated in her head. Willow considered throwing them in the bin and forgetting this ever happened but she couldn't. Willow swallowed her pride and looked the tests. All three read positive. Willow felt her heart drop to the ground and shatter. She put her hand to mouth and began to cry. She slid down the bathroom wall and sat and cried for a bit. Just sobbing, letting the tears fall down not even holding them back. Willow knew her Dad would be home soon from work so she threw the tests in the bathroom bin and wiped away her tears and put on a new layer of mascara. Willow didn't even think she was pregnant at first, missing her period was one red flag but she ignored it. It wasn't until she started getting headaches and serious cramps that one of her friends suggested taking a test. Willows Mother was away in another country doing work and her sister had gone with her so it was just Willow and her Dad in the house. Willow was bad at keeping secrets from her family especially her Dad, How was she going to keep this from him. Willows train of thought was disrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Her Dad was home. Willow wandered down stairs acting normal.

"Hi Daddy." Willow greeted her Dad whiel waling into the kitchen.

"Hello sweetheart. How was your day?" Richard Asked following her into the kitchen and leaning on the counter. Willow thought for a minute wondering what she was going to say.

"Oh nothing much just been in bed most of the day, not feeling great." Willow took an apple from the fruit bowl that sat in the middle of the counter.

"Oh.. hope it's nothing serious." Richard also took a orange from the bowl.

"No no, course not it'll pass by tomorrow morning I'm sure." Willow shook her head taking a bite from her apple.

"Well that's good, it's Sunday tomorrow so I'll be home all day so we can have a bit of a daughter-Father day in, or out whatever you want." Richard peeled his orange putting the skin in the bin.

"Yeah sounds good, in definitely." Willow stood up straight and walked out of the kitchen.

"All grown up isn't she.." Hammond told himself in the kitchen.

Willow woke up with the sunlight on her face. Willow felt a wave of nausea come over her so she ran to the bathroom in the hallway quickly and threw up. This wasn't normal throwing up, it was definitely morning sickness. This was the first time Willow had had morning sickness. Richard walked down the hallway and yawned only to hear the sound of his daughter throwing up. He knocked on the door.

"Honey? You alright in there?" Richard said softly. Willow finished throwing up and wiped her mouth.

"Yeah, I think it's just a bug, I heard one was going around the school." Willow lied.

"Oh I see, guess you won't be joining me for breakfast then." Richard walked away from the bathroom and wondered down stairs. Willow sighed with relief and leaned against the bathroom wall. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands before heading back into bed. It was only then Willow questioned if she should tell the Father. She knew who the Father was obviously he was David Gordon. He was just an on and off kind of guy nothing serious but he was also a secret from her family that she struggled to keep. Willow laid in her bed, she was bored, very bored. Richard walked in with a handful of movies.

"I thought might want to still have that daughter-Father day?" Richard Hammond helps up the DVD's. Willow raised one eyebrow at him.

"Come on! I brought your favourites!" Hammond laid out the options on Willows bed.

"Ooo, The Notebook!" Willow exclaimed.

"Ugh, not that drag again." Richard moaned. Willow gave him a puppy dog eyes look saying please.

"Oh fine but only because your my little girl." Richard put the DVD into the TV that hung on Willows wall and they watched.

"You are I just don't see the point, she is already in love with a different guy." Richard motioned his hand at the TV.

"Yes but he was her first true love she does not love that guy like she does h..." Willow stopped mid sentance and ran into the bathroom and threw up. Richard opened the door Willow threw down the toilet lid so he wouldn't see the sick because it obviously didn't look like normal spew.

"You alright?" Hammond asked kneeling down next Willow. Willow nodded her head and flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth then washed her hands.

"I'm going to give your Mum a call." Richard stood up and gave Willow a kiss on the forehead before walking out to take the call. Willow looked at herself in the mirror, lying to her Dad was the hardest thing she had ever done. Willow climbed back into her bed when Richard turned around with the phone.

"Uh Huh yeah, here's Willow right now." Richard handed Willow his phone.

"Hi Mum." Willow said.

"How are you honey?" Mindy said concerned.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine." Willow replied.

"Your Dad says it's just a bug, are your sure it's not morning sickness?" Mindy Asked.

"What? Mum I'm not pregnant!" Willow denied. Willow saw Richards face change expression quickly after she said that.

"Are you late at all?" Mindy asked.

"No Mum I'm not late! God Dad is literally standing right infront of me and I would rather not discuss this infront of him." Willow handed Richard the phone again. Richard left the room and Willow carried on watching The Notebook. After Richard said goodbye to Mindy he came back into Willows room and laid next to Willow and held her while they finished watching the film. By the time the credits were rolling Willow had fallen asleep on Hammond so he couldn't move it wasn't long until he dozed off too.

Richard woke up to the sound of Willows phone going off with a ding. Willow hasn't woken up yet so Richard picked up he phone and checked the message. It was from a guy called David . Richard didn't know why there was a heart at the end of his name so he opened her phone as it has no password on it and looked at the message. It read "Hey Babe, your sis told me that u have a bug. How r u?" Richard saw what was going on here, she had a secret boyfriend. Richard noticed Willow waking up. Willow looked up at her Dad and smiled.

"Who's David?" Richard Asked with a not very happy expression on his face.

"Shhhit.." Willow said under her breath.

"What was that young lady? Just answer my question." Richard slightly raised his voice.

"Uh..he's a guy.. I like him..and..he likes..me" Willow slightly stuttered.

"Does Your Mother know?" Hammonds voice raised even more.

"N..no, only Izzy." Willow sat up and looked down at the duvet.

"Your only 15 Willow you can't be running around with guys!" Richard stood up and rubbed his fingers between his temple.

"You know what? Message this David guy of yours and tell him I want to meet him." Richard tossed Willows phone back on the bed and he left her room. Willow did what she Dad asked her and in 20 minutes David was at their house. Richard heard someone knock the their door so he went and answered it.

"Hello Mr. Hammond." David held his hand out for a handshake. Richard shook his hand and gave him a good look up and down.

"Good to meet you, David is it?" Richard invited him inside.

"Yes, how are you today?" David asked.

"Good good, I can take your coat." Richard took David's coat and hung it up.

"So please tell me about yourself." Richard asked leading him into the living room.

"Well I'm a pretty ordinary teenager I guess, only part is I have pretty wealthy parents and I have always been raised to use my manners." David sat down on the sofa with Richard.

"Can I offer you a cup of tea?" Richard stood up.

"Yes please."

"What do you take?" Richard asked.

"Milk no sugar." David Answered.

"Good because I don't like sugar in my tea." Richard agreed. Once he had poured the cups of tea they had a good chit chat about motorcycles and cars.

"Anyways I better be off, I have to be home in time to help make dinner." David looked at his watch.

"Oh okay, well come round anytime you like." Richard said taking his cup of tea.

"Thank you for the tea, Goodbye." David shut the door behind himself. Willow came downstairs and into the kitchen where her Dad was.

"Did he pass your expectations?" Willow asked.

"Yes, he did. Good boy you have there don't lose him now." Richard placed the cups in the sink.

"I'm feeling a lot better now I haven't spewed since when we were watching the film I think the bug might be passing." Willow commented.

"Ah, Good." Richard smiled before leaving the kitchen and going into his office.

Willow went back into her bedroom. Maybe she should tell David that she's pregnant with his child. But she couldn't no she wouldn't. Willow slept right through until the morning. Willow had more morning sickness but Richard never noticed so she was able to go to school this morning.

"What do you want for breakfast this morning sweetie." Hammond Asked once Willow entered the kitchen.

"Eh, I'll just have a bowl of cereal." Willow took out a bowl and some cereal.

"Oh..Okay.." Richard sat down at the table with his bacon and eggs with Willow. The table was silent not even a word exchanged. Willow was not hungry at all but she was forcing the cereal down so her Dad wasn't suspicious.

"I gotta go the bus will be here soon." Willow stood up and putting her bowl in the sink, that was piling up with dishes.

"Okay see you after school honey, love you!" Richard Shouted down the hallway.

"Love you too!" He heard then a door closing. Willow made her way to the end of the road where the school bus would pick her up. After a few minutes of waiting the bus showed up and picked her up. Willow sat at the front of the bus avoiding her friends because she was in a crap mood and didn't want to be a party pooper. Also she felt less sick at the front of the bus. Willow struggled through first period it was coming to the end when Willow left the room in a hurry and ran into the nearest bathroom not checking the gender. Willow ran into a cubicle and threw up, a lot. Willow heard someone walk in and then leave quickly. Willow didn't really pay attention to that though. Once Willow has washed up it was only then she realised that there were urinals at the other side of the bathroom and that she was in the boys bathroom. Willow left the bathroom in a hurry. In halfway through second period Willow ran out of the class room and threw up in the right bathroom this time. She made excuses to the teachers like she had a nosebleed or she had ripped her jeans on the butt and had to change then immediately. Willow made to lunchtime without throwing up again. The morning sickness was really killing her today. Willow had to make it through the day so that her Dad wouldn't suspect anything. The lesson before the end of the day was just about to start when Willow heard the dreadful sound of this: "_Miss Hammond, please make your way to Mrs.Andersons office"_ Willow groaned and made her way to the office. She knocked on the door before entering.

"Hello Mrs.Anderson, I was asked to come here." Willow said sitting down in the seat across the desk to Mrs.Andersons.

"Yes I did. A student has brought to my attention during 1st period you were in the men's bathroom? I will need a good reason for this because otherwise this could be a big problem." Mrs.Anderson said Willow a nasty look.

"Ah Yes, its was a simple mistake as I was a having a very bad nosebleed so I just went into the first bathroom I saw and I didn't even realise it was the men's until I saw the urinals." Willow replied giving Mrs.Anderson a smart ass look. Mrs.Anderson has always been trying to get Willow in trouble for no reason at all, she had always had something against the Hammonds.

"That's a good enough reason and it seems legit. I will be reporting this to your parents though, you do understand?" Willow nodded her head. "You can return to your class now." Mrs.Anderson gestured her hand towards the door. Willow let out a sigh of relief when she left the room, she was glad the student didn't tell her that she was throwing up. By the end of the day Willow was exaughsted once she got off the bus she opened the front door and laid on the couch. Her Dad still wasn't home so she was home alone. Willow had worked out that she was nearing on 2 months pregnant. If this was just the second month she had no idea how painful the next 7 months would be. Willow realised that in 7 months a mini her would be sitting in her arms. Willow was scared. She wanted her Dad to hold her and support her but she couldn't tell him, he would freak. She hated keeping such a secret from him. She decided that she would tell him tonight, she would have to at some point so why not now. Willow walked upstairs, but she was confused she didn't know what to do. She felt like her head might explode. It was worse than a migraine, she felt dizzy. She wandered into the bathroom and sat on the floor. Willow was so scared. She cried on the bathroom floor.

Richard opened the door and walked in hanging up his jacket and bag.

"Willow! Im home!" Richard called, usually Willow greets him when he comes home but he thought nothing of it. Richard all of a sudden heard loud crying in the house. He knew it was Willow.

"Willow?! Where are you? Are you okay?" Richard ran frantically around the house following the crying. He ran into the bathroom to see Willow lying on the floor in a pool of salty tears. Richard got down and held Willow tight in a hug moving her hair from her face.

"Willow? What happened baby? It's okay Daddy's here now sweetie, shhhh." Richards voice calmed Willow down almost immediately. Willow held her Dad tight in her arms.

"I...I.. don't know...w..what happened.." Willow stuttered through the tears.

"Shhhh, it's okay honey." Richard stroked her soft hair and comforted her.

"I..I..just got really dizzy..an..and I just collapsed.." Willow started to calm down more.

"I think your dehydrated honey." Richard said. "We need to get you up and get some water in you." Richard helped Willow up still hugging her tight. He got her into her bed and he got her a nice pint of water. He lay with her in her bed for about an hour comforting her and making sure she kept drinking.

"I'll be in my room, try get some rest." Richard quietly said as Willow was already starting to doze off.

While Willow was asleep she had a dream. It was where she never told anyone she was pregnant and she was hiding her bumb through baggy hoodies and big jumpers and then when she went into labour nobody was home because they were all at a party. It was more of a nightmare. Willow woke up and knew what she had to do. She had to tell her Dad.

Willow wandered into her parents room, her Dad was reading a book at the end of his bed.

"Dad." Willow said a little quiet.

"Willow, why aren't you in bed?" Richard Asked setting his book down.

"I need to tell you something." Willow confessed. She began getting a bad feeling in her gut but she ignored it.

"What's wrong honey?" Richard asked looking pretty concerned. Willow panicked for a second then took a deep breath.

"I..I'm..p.preg..pregnant." Willow said in a voice that was almost inaudible but Richard still heard her loud and clear.

"Your kidding, right?" Richard Asked standing up. Willow shook her head. Willow began to feel the tears well up.

"No..No! You can't be! No!" Richard raised his voice. Willow gulped. Richard turned around looking angry and picked up a bedside lamp and throwing it at the wall, smashing the lamp. Willow shuddered at the sound of the bash. The penny dropped for Richard, David.

"That son of a bitch! David!" Richard walked past Willow and out of his room.

"Dad! Don't leave this house!" Willow Shouted worried about what he might do.

"Fine!" Richard turned back around and punched the wall making a big dent in it almost going right through. Richard turned to Willow.

"That will be that bastards head if I see him again!" Richard Shouted storming into his room.

"You took one of those tests right the cheap ones?" Richard Asked Willow. She nodded.

"Well those aren't accurate! We are going to the doctors now! Get in the car!" Richard stomped downstairs with Willow following him down. They got in the car and drove to the hospital. Willow had to tell her Dad to go easy on the gear stick, she thought he was about to pull it out. Once they got there Willow took a blood test and it was immediately sent to the lab. Within an hour the test and back as positive. On the drive back Richard was quiet, a little too quiet.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Willow asked softly. Richard pulled over and began to cry on his steering wheel. Willow gave him a hug.

"I..I'm sorry... I love you Willow." Richard said through the sobs. Willow just kept hugging him until he stopped crying and was able to drive the rest of the way back home.

"I have to call your Mother." Richard Said once they got home. He called her in private so Willow didn't know what they talked about but it was for a long time whatever it was. Richard eventually came out of his office and went into Willows room.

"I have just spoken with your Mother and we aren't going to make you get an abortion." Richard announced. Willow got up and hugged him.

"Have you told David?" Richard Asked.

"No I don't want to tell him over the phone I'm going to tell him in person tomorrow." Willow replied.

"I think that's best." Richard kisses her forehead and then left her room.

_The next 7 months were intense..._

**Month 3**

Willows morning sickness has only worsened. Richard did in fact punch David but then apologised. Mindy and Izzy came home and were excited to be Grandma and Auntie.

**Month 4**

Willows morning sickness has eased up and only happens occasionally. David has warmed up to the idea of being a Dad. Richard tells James and Jeremy about the news and they were shocked at first but are excited to see how tall the kid will be.

**Month 5**

Willows baby bumb is really getting big. The Hammonds made the pregnancy public news which resulted in press at the Hammonds house 24/7.

**Month 6**

The nursery for the baby has been put together, the theme is yellow. Willow and David have begun to go to Pre-natal classes together, even Richard has gone to a few!

**Month 7**

Willow is finding that having swollen ankles and a sore back is now exactly glamorous. Willow and David are receiving baby gifts form all over.

**Month 8**

The countdown has begun. Richard refuses to leave Willows side, they have watched The Notebook 23 times.

**Month 9**

Baby is born! It is a little Girl called Ellie Amanda Gordon-Hammond. Richard is more excited than anyone else to have a baby around the house. Jeremy and James came and visited the baby giving him a baby grow that read "My Grandpa is a midget" The gift was appreciated by Willow and David, not so much Richard. The Hammonds are happier than ever.

**Hey I write this in 4 hours so it's pretty rushed but I gave myself a deadline and I met it with 25 minutes to spare! I know it's a bit of a weird fanfic and it's a bit out of my region but I decided to try something new and I like it! I know it's pretty weird to do this story based off of Richard Hammond but he just has a picture perfect family with a perfect background. I honestly could have done this story off of any old family. I am a car enthusiast myself so it was hard not to add in any car bits but it would just be a bit weird if I did. I do watch Top Gear and The Gand Tour for the cars but also Jeremy, James And Richard are just such a trio that I can't get enough of. But enough rambling.**

**Amanda x**


End file.
